


Mama Always Makes It Better

by WargamingSuperNoob



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WargamingSuperNoob/pseuds/WargamingSuperNoob
Summary: Mangle gives her son some advice one night after school.
Relationships: Mangle/Son
Kudos: 3





	Mama Always Makes It Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken from my own life. I had a similar problem when I was in school until my mom explained it to me. I figure if I can help anyone that is going through this themselves, I will do it.

Sam opened the door to his mom's room as quietly as he could, but couldn't keep it from squeaking. Mangle heard the noise and looked over her feet and tail at the sight of her son standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong baby? You okay?" she asked.

"No. I'm too cold to go to sleep." he replied.

"You have a fleece blanket on the bottom of your bed. That's always a warm layer for you. What's really wrong honey?"

"Those guys from school are in my head. I keep hearing them making fun of me." Sam said as he started to tear up some. "They keep saying I'm a 'Mama's Boy' and that it's a bad thing."

"Aw honey. It's not a bad thing at all. Come here, you can sleep with me tonight." Mangle said to him as she held out her hand for him. She didn't have to see any tears in his eyes or hear it in his voice to know that he was crying. It was just something that came natural to her, just like any time he was upset or something was bothering him.

Sam crawled on the bed with Mangle and gave her a puzzled look.

"What makes you say that? They're usually right about things in school." Sam asked wiping the tears away.

"They are just jealous of you because they can't say they have a mama that loves them as much as I love you." Mangle said as she put her hand on Sam's shoulder. 

"They just want you to feel bad because they are missing something in their own lives at home. It makes them feel better seeing someone else have a bad day. Don't pay them any attention. Just hold your head up high."

"But what if they start making fun of you mama?" Sam asked, clearly worried that the words the kids at school said would have an impact on his mom.

"Look at it this way: Would you ever let someone talk bad about your grandparents, your dad, or anyone else in our family?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I would stand up for them."

"Would you do the same for me?"

"Absolutely!"

"Then that's what you need to do if they try making fun of me. They wouldn't say it to my face because I was right there and would set them straight. Don't be scared to do the same thing." Mangle said as she rubbed her son's back to calm him down.

"How do you know it will work?"

"The same thing happened to me when I was your age honey. My dad talked to me about it. He said he had a similar situation as you and that's what he did. The kids didn't bother him any more about it because they knew he meant what he said and he would stand up for himself, so they respected that."

"So you're saying that this isn't something new?" Sam asked.

"No. There will always be bullies in life. That's never changed. But they all share the same weakness. They are insecure about something in their own life and want to take that out on others. If you show them it doesn't bother you, they will stop."

"Promise?"

"I promise buddy."

Sam had a smile on his face now that he knew how to handle the three boys in his class. If his mama said that it worked for her and his grandpa when they were his age, he knew it would work for him. He couldn't wait to get back to school and sock it to 'em in the morning.

"Now, let's get you warmed up so you can sleep. That's why you came in here anyways isn't it?" Mangle asked him with a smile on her face. Sam was looking back at her with an even bigger and more confident smile on his face.

"Yeah. You're right."

Sam slid up on the bed and got under the blankets with his mom. He pressed his body into her chest and slid up toward her head until his head could comfortably lay against her breasts when he leaned it back and his shoulder was tucked right up under them. That was always his sweet spot and the warmest part of her as well. That was always the place he felt the safest. It was a lot better than any fleece blanket could ever be.

Mangle laid her arm over him and pulled him just a little closer and wrapped her body around him as much as she could out of maternal instinct. She wouldn't trade anything in this world for time like this and nothing real or imaginary would take it away from her.

"I love you Sam." she said as she kissed his head with a soft smile on her face.

"I love you too mama." he replied as he settled into his final position before starting to doze off for the night.


End file.
